Waiting for Her
by Zhao Yun 320
Summary: Sonic is waiting the storm, waiting for the one he loves. Will she show? SONxAMY Slight OCxOC 1st lemon plz review


Waiting For You

Waiting For You By Ziggman2g

K, Sorry for not updating like I would, but I had some errands that needed done and Now I have time, I decided to write the lemon that I promise to right. I'm still working on "Past Of Shadow" but I'm in need of ideas for the next chap so if you have any ideas, PLZ give to me and I'll work with them to my full extend.

_BTW this is my FIRST Lemon so go easy wit me and give me some pointers. And I KNOW that Amy is 3 years younger than Sonic, but I'm making her 2 years younger that Sonic. _

_I don't own Sonic, Shadow, or Amy Rose; the glorious people at Sega own them. I only own Raul The Puma and Rose The Ocelot. Enjoy And Review._

_Ages:_

_Sonic: 20_

_Shadow: 22_

_Raul: 20_

_Amy: 18_

_Rose: 18_

During a raining night, 3 boys; two hedgehogs and a puma were enjoying a post-dinner with their selves. One was a black hedgehog with streaks of red on the top of his upward quills and crimson eyes. This was wearing a black biker's jacket, a red sleeveless shirt, black South Pole Jeans (I like Levis better than them, but I guess that can be annoying.) and black Nikes. The other hedgehog was a blue colored one, with emerald eyes, a black trench coat with a white short sleeve shirt and dark blue Levis, with a pair of red shoes with a white stripe across the middle. The puma was wearing a blue zip-up hoody with a gray shirt underneath, light blue jeans (Not Levis) and wore black boots with a red streak on the toe and sides that linked. They were eating till the black hedgehog spoke.

"So, any plans, Sonic?" he asked.

"Yep. I'm going to give it a shot. I hope it works." Sonic says as he looked at Shadow and Raul.

" Odds are, it may work. But if not, she'll just whack ya with her hammer, not kill ya." Said Raul as he drank his Sprite (BTW they're eating at Burger King.)

" Well, I pray it does, because I don't to keep her in a sad state. Rose told me that she nearly broke down after our last date when I didn't kiss her." Sonic stated. Shadow smiled at his little brother as he thought about it. Just then Raul rose up and went to the bathroom. Shadow then sat across his brother and started to talk.

" Are you gonna….do…_it_??" he asked with a whisper.

"Hmm…you mean sex??" asked Sonic as he nodded.

" Hmm….I….don't have a condom…." Sonic stated as Shadow smiled. Then Raul returned.

" Hey, you took my spot, you anus!" Stated Raul as Shadow laughed.

He moved back to his own spot as the puma sat down. Shadow then slipped a 'Trojan: Her Pleasure' condom in Sonic's pocket with out him noticing this. Raul looked at Shadow as they winked at they each other.

"Well I gotta go now. Good luck, Sonic." Said Shadow as he got up and walked out.

Sonic and Raul followed suit and left. When they left, Raul notice a dark blonde ocelot that was walking towards them. She was wearing a green button up and a white jeans with blue boots. She had long reddish brown hair that came to a ponytail and had a white umbrella.

" Raul, hi! Hey, Sonic, I think Ames is looking for ya. She's should be around here soon." She said as she pecked Raul on the cheek as he smiled with a small blush.

" I'm outta here, Sonic. Good luck." Said Raul as he offered his arm to Rose and smiled.

" Would the sweet lady wish a escort thru the harsh weather?" he asked in a cheesy voice.

Rose smiled and accepted while getting a sweet kiss in the process. Sonic smiled at the loving couple and waited in the alley for the said girl. The rain came harder as a pink hedgehog walked thru the rain on her way home. She was wearing a light green button up shirt under a pink sweater, with a short black skirt that showed her maturing legs and had red boots that looked like Rose's boots. She had a red hair band that held her quills in place. She walked till she saw Sonic in the alley.

"Sonic, what are you doing there?" she asked the blue hedgehog as he walked towards her.

" Yeah, I'm ok. But you know about me and me aqua phobia, Amy. I didn't get much chance to find my umbrella. I was a little busy looking for someone…" said Sonic as he stopped when he made it under her own pink umbrella, smiling.

'_Such a sweet smile'_" Hee Hee, Who were you looking for??" asked Amy as she returned his smile.

'_She's such a cutie pie…._' " A girl, but no sign of her. I'm thinking of going home." He said as he began to walk but was forestall by her touch. He turned to see her smiling at him and asking,

" Why don't you spend the night at my place? Its way too rough for you to run thru the city and it may snow soon."

'_got her…._' Sonic thought he nodded.

Amy's Place(Upcoming Lemon alert: IF THOU IS NOT 18 YET, skip this to the end or go read another story!)

Sonic was fast asleep on Amy's couch when they made it to her house. She came back to see him fast asleep but shirtless. Walking quietly, she went to get a closer look and smiled.

'_God, he's incredibly cute, especially when he's asleep._' She thought as she walked to the muscled hedgehog as he still slumbered and kissed his forehead softly so she wouldn't disturbed him from his sleep. However his eyes fluttered open when he felt her touch. Grateful that the room was dark, he was able to hide his blush from her. But, even in the dark, Sonic's smile was visible to the pink maiden and caused her to turn him to face her. She then ran her hands down Sonic's chest and sat on his lap with her legs around his body. He laughed at her sneaky approach and her tactics. He lent forward and kissed her softly on her lips.

Her response to this was at first shocking but was relaxed the next second as she returned the gesture with a more passionate kiss. Sonic then brushed her lips with his tongue, gently begging for entrance. Amy hesitated but allowed him access and allowed him to taste her sweetness, while massaging her tongue with his own. She moaned softly as she returned the favor. When he broke off the kiss, Amy was giggling. This surprised the cobalt hedgehog to a amount.

"Hmm?" he asked, but no answer was returned, but she grabbed his hand and led him to her room. Once inside, she pushed him on top of her bed, causing him to look up, but saw her climb on top of him. He smiled as he resumed the kiss they started, only this time to give more into the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his back and started to massage it with her soft hands. Sonic responded by placing his hands on her delicate hips and rotated to be on top of the sakura hedgehog. He withdrew and started to kiss her neck as he unbuttoned her shirt, exposing her lacy white bra. '_Whoa, she's almost as big as Rouge…_' he thought as he started to kiss her shoulder to relax her as he started to lower her bra straps but not removing it. She blushed as she saw him look at her breasts, wondering if he liked what he saw.

" Sonic…make love to me. Please take me, my love." She whispered to him as he looked at her, wondering if he should take this offer. He was still a virgin, but had ambitions to make Amy Rose as his first and only woman to lose this to. He slowly took off her skirt and bra, exposing her breasts to the air. He then placed his thumbs at the hem of her pink panties but didn't take them off. He couldn't continue unless he knew that Amy would be comfortable on what they were about to do.

" Amy…I love you, but I don't wanna hurt you. Please…what is it… where do you want me?" Sonic asked as he caressed her soft cheek with his gloved hand.

Amy took them off as she took her own gloves off, then raised his hand to her lips and kissed them softly. She then smiled sweetly at the blue hedgehog's thought.

" Sonic… I want you… all of you…your sweetness, your touch, kiss, and love. If my first time was to eventually come, I prayed everyday that it would be with you…the person who I loved, not because he's a famous hero, but a kind and sweet man who sacrifices everything for his own friends and loved ones. It's made me love you more than anything in my life ever since I met you." She said to him as he kissed him softly.

He looked into her own jade eyes and saw that she did loved him for what she stated. He always wanted this day to come. Ever since they met on her home on Little Planet. He never thought that this one girl, who came out of no where would be the woman he would loved more than anything in his life. He smiled and whispered to her.

" Ok…only for you, Amy…even though that this is my first time as well…"

Hearing this, Amy cried and kissed her love with now limits and smiled after hearing that it was his first time. She then removed Sonic's pants and placed her hands on his boxers. He replaced his hands on her panties and removed them from her hips as she removed his boxers. Now they were naked as the day they were born.

Sonic slowly drank in the sight of Amy's bare body, which was now shown to him. To him, Amy was a goddess, a woman who defined the word 'perfect'. Her curves were standing out and showed that she matured from a young girl to a more mature lady that left guys breathless. He looked at her, not as a piece of flesh that was meant to be taken out of lust, but a grace and beauty that was a truly adorned as a woman who was held close to a man's heart that was truly appreciated.

" God, Amy. You look very beautiful…" he said to the sakura hedgehog as she blushed.

" You really…think so??"

"No….I _know_ so…" he said as he kissed her on her neck.

Amy started to return his kisses as he started to massage every curve of her body. He smiled as she moaned softly and kissed back. He started to kiss her chest area when he came to her perfect breasts. He looked at her and saw that she nodded in approval. He softly kissed around her left nipple, then ran his tongue around it, and then sucked on it softly as he gave the other one attention with his hand, softly squeezing it and massaging it. She moaned and started to panted when he started to run circles with his tongue while sucking her nipple.

'_Oh god, doesn't he know what he's doing to me?!_' she thought as he switched to the other nipple. She felt that she was about to burst if he continued the torturous yet sweet pleasure to her body.

He ran his kisses downward with his tongue, beyond her stomach, briefly around her belly button, which caused her to softly giggle, till he made it to her entrance. He softly kissed it, causing her to moan, driving him wild along with her scent. He pressed his tongue in her and started to 'eat her out'. This cause her to moan, pant, and squirm, adding more fuel to the growing flame.

" Oh god….please don't stop, Sonic, don't you dare stop!" she yelled as he continued to kiss and lick her.

He continued to kiss, lick, and suck on her clit as she moaned and cried in pleasure, bringing music to his ears. When he found her 'core', she cried in pleasure. He started to kiss and lick it softly. She placed her hands on his head and moaned has he sped up, adding more pleasure to her. When she felt a orgasm, she let out a loud moan that spilled her juices in his mouth. He started to lick her clean as he began to kiss his way up to her.

" So sweet…so pure…" he whispered as they kissed.

Amy opened her eyes and pressed Sonic on his back. She had a evil grin on her face as she trailed down his body till she came to his member. She then took his member in her mouth and sucked on it. He shoot his head up, but laid back down as she kissed his waist before resuming the torture. She ran her tongue around his 'head' and sucked. Sonic felt his orgasm coming when he pulled her up to him for a kiss that couldn't be broken.

He then saw a packet in his pants. It was the condom that Shadow had slipped him earlier. He went to grab it and looked at his love. She blushed but smiled as she kissed him on the cheek.

" You sure about this, Ames??" he asked in concern. She nodded her head and smiled.

Sonic then placed the condom on his member, then went to her entrance. He went slow, inch-by-inch till he hit her barriers. Pressing hard, he broke them as she hissed in pain. She wrapped her arms around her lover's body. Seeing this, he stopped.

"Amy, are you ok??" he asked.

'_Of course it would hurt the 1__st__ time, but it's dying down._' " I'm fine…Sonikku…continue. Please go on my love…" she said with a smile.

'_Sonikku…her pet name for me. She never called me that in a while. I love her…_' he thought as he went slowly with a smile on his face.

Their thrusts were slow and deliberate, first not in but went in perfect harmony. Her pants and moan matched his as he kissed her neck and lips. He went a little faster has she moaned for him to do so. During which, she massaged her lover's back, which fueled him to go faster.

'_Oh god, this…is so incredible…who would've thought that this was inhuman…Amy…my love…my sweetheart…I love you so much…_' thought the blue hedgehog as he had flashbacks of the time he and Amy would be together. Moments spent in their lives that made this happen. He wouldn't trade this moment for anything in the world. He prayed that she felt the same.

Amy herself felt the same as she kissed his chest and massaged his back. '_Oh my god, Sonic…it feels so good…I want to show you my love…all of it…please don't stop…you're all mine…I love you…_' thought the pink maiden as she thrust back with the same vigor as Sonic.

"Amy, wanna be on top??" asked Sonic as he slowed his pace. Amy opened her eyes and nodded back with a sweet smile. They rolled till he was on the bottom while she was on top. She started to thrust into him but was forestalled by his hand and a question.

"Wait, Amy…I…I need to ask you something…"

"Hmm?"

"Do you mean what you said? That you loved me for who I am??"

"Yes, I do. Why do ask, Sonic?" she asked in confusion.

Sonic reached for his pants and pulled out a small black box. He opened it to reveal a diamond ring with 2 gems around it, an sapphire and an amethyst. She gasped at it.

"Well…ever since me, Shad, and the others killed Eggman and Black Doom, I wanted to…settle down now. No more running to save the world from threats like them. I want…to have a family…and a wife to love…Amy Rose, will you marry me??" he asked as he removed the condom from his member.

Amy felt tears fall from her eyes as she smiled. All her life, she wanted to have a family with Sonic. A family, and grow old with him, showing that she loved him from beyond anything. She kissed him and said.

"YES!!"

He slipped the ring on her finger and grabbed her hips and thrust in to her once again, this time invigorated that they would be married. She too, responded with the same aggressive yet sweet attitude that compelled Sonic.

"Oh…oh, Sonic….its better with out the condom…I love you!" She said as she went faster

" I love you too, Amy…don't stop…I want you to feel my love for you…" he replied as he too sped up

After a while, she felt that she was about to burst with another orgasm.

" OH GOD SONIC! I'M GONNA CUM AGAIN!!"

Sonic then held her as he continued till he felt his orgasm about to come.

"AMY, I….I'M GONNA CUM TOO!!" he yelled.

At that moment, he felt that Chaos Control had occur. That the world but he and Amy were the only ones moving, that nothing but her and him existed and were about to have the most enjoyable moment. Without the fear of death or pain, they both rode the wave that swept them.

"SSSOOONNNIIICCC!!" Cried Amy as she spilled herself over him, nails dug into his back, toes curled and body drained.

"AAAAAMMMMMYYYYY!!" Yelled Sonic as he shot his seed in her body face buried in her neck as he gripped her hard, equally drained.

They held each other as they felt their orgasms, then they fell on the bed. Sonic pulled the sheets over her and him. He then looked at her and smiled. Her quills a mess, her face and body glisten with sweet, but to him, she took his breath away. She too looked at him as smiled, as their bonds were stronger than anything.

Outside, the rain had stopped with snow replacing it's hard fall with soft snowflakes falling from the heavens. The moon shone its light on Amy as she snuggled on Sonic's chest.

"That was…." Started the sakura hedgehog.

"..incredible…" replied the cobalt hedgehog as he kissed her forehead.

Amy ran a finger around his chest and kissed it, smiling.

" I guess you not only the fastest one, but the sweetest being alive…" she said to her fiancée.

"Hahahaha…. And you're the most beautiful thing in existence…I still can't believe it…" he replied.

"Hmm?"

"The person I said I was looking for…was you. I truly love you, Amy Rose…ever since we met on Little Planet. Ever since the Mettatrex fight, and when we came back from Chris' world. I prayed that you still did." He said.

" I will ALWAYS love you…Sonic the Hedgehog…" she yawned.

He kissed her as they went to sleep, dreaming about their future, knowing that they won't lose each other as long as they had each other.

_**Fin**_

**_And thats all for my 1st lemon. Hoped you like it. Please review, so i'll know where i messed up and how to improve. The next one will be a TailsCream one. Till then, later._**


End file.
